


Stillberatung

by CornChrunchie



Category: Tatort
Genre: Boernes POV, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, Pre-Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4712462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/pseuds/CornChrunchie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boerne und Thiel werden unfreiwillig Zeugen einer kleinen Stillberatung.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stillberatung

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Baggeli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baggeli/gifts), [cricri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/gifts), [Veradee](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Veradee).



> Ich habe gestern ein wenig auf dem Livejournal von [Veradee](http://veradee.livejournal.com) rumgestöbert, wobei ich es mir nicht entgehen lassen konnte, ihre [Stilberatung](http://veradee.livejournal.com/148809.html) noch mal zu lesen. In den Kommentaren ist mir dann folgende Konversation aufgefallen:
> 
>  **Baggeli:** _"Ist es ein Zeichen, dass ich zu lange in der Gynäkologie gearbeitet habe, dass ich jetzt zweimal hintereinander anstatt 'Stilberatung' 'Stillberatung' gelesen haben?"_  
>  **cricri:** _"Ganz im Ernst ... ich habe auch Stillberatung gelesen ;) Keine Ahnung, was da bei mir falsch läuft *hust*"_  
>  **Veradee:** _"Ich glaube, Thiel, Boerne und Stillberatung würde ich beim besten Willen nicht hinbekommen ;)"_  
>  **Baggeli:** _"Da bin ich verdammt froh, denn das würde ich auch wirklich nicht lesen wollen! ^^" ___
> 
> Tja ... und wer wäre ich, wenn ich nicht sofort die Finger auf die Tasten gepackt und eben solche Geschichte geschrieben hätte, nicht wahr? Deswegen ist diese kurze Story jetzt auch für euch. Weil ihr mich inspiriert habt. Tut mir leid, Baggeli :D  
>   
>  Ich weiß auch nicht, die Idee hat mich förmlich überrannt und sich quasi selber aufgeschrieben. :D Vermutlich hätte man auch noch etwas viel Witzigeres und Kreativeres daraus machen können, aber das hab ich leider nicht. Und jetzt ist es auch zu spät.  
> Alle Zitate zu der Stillberatung kommen übrigens aus [diesem](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7O7Y-ZWos3w) YouTube Video.  
> Und jetzt viel Spaß!
> 
>  **13.09.2015:** Cricris kleiner Verbesserungsvorschlag wurde eingebracht :)

  
*~*~*

 

„ … _Brusthütchen sind eigentlich sehr kontraproduktiv, gerade bei runden Brustwarzen. Es sollte viel eher darauf geachtet werden, dass ...“_

Boerne schreckte aus dem Halbschlaf hoch und blinzelte orientierungslos ins Dunkel des Raumes, das durch das Flimmern des alten Fernsehers abgeschwächt wurde und sich die Umrisse der verschiedenen Möbelstücke wahrnehmen, zumindest jedoch erahnen ließen. Er konnte förmlich spüren, wie sich seine Gehirnzellen sortierten und ihm klar wurde, in welcher Situation er sich befand. Nach dem Spielfilm musste ihn auf unerklärliche Weise die Müdigkeit übermannt haben, sodass er auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen war. Und nicht nur er, wie Boerne schnell feststellte, als Thiel neben ihm ein leises Schnarchen verlauten ließ.

Er rieb sich die Augen, gähnte und warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr.

Schon kurz vor zwölf. Morgen früh stand ein Seminar an. In seinem Inneren ertönte eine Stimme, die ihn gewissenhaft daran erinnerte, endlich in sein Bett schlafen gehen zu müssen, doch sie wurde kleinlaut, als er erneut zu Thiel hinüber schaute. Sollte er jetzt aufstehen, wäre es so gut wie unvermeidlich, den anderen zu wecken. Und es reichte ja wohl, wenn einer von ihnen übermüdet zur Arbeit erscheinen würde.

„ … _und dann verliert das Baby auch noch an Gewicht und dann raten ja viele Fencheltee oder Flasche oder was auch immer dazugehört ...“_

Zweifelnd verfolgten Boernes Augen das Geschehen auf dem Fernsehbildschirm. Eine Reportage über das Stillen, soweit er die zwei Frauen in der Gesprächsrunde und ihre Aussagen korrekt deutete. Das TV-Programm wurde auch immer experimentierfreudiger. Er wagte sich zu fragen, wie viele Mütter um diese Uhrzeit tatsächlich noch ehrlich interessiert vor ihrem Fernseher sitzen und sich dieses monotone Gerede anhören würden. Nach dem, was er von diversen Bekannten gehört hatte, hatten solche Frauen nämlich um Längen Besseres zu tun. Er beschloss, sich diese Sendung nicht weiter anzutun und sah sich nach der Fernbedienung um. Sie lag auf dem kleinen Wohnzimmertisch und er beugte sich vorsichtig nach vorn, um sie zu greifen. Diese Bewegung allerdings reichte schon aus, um Thiel neben ihm aus dem Schlaf zu reißen.

Sein gemurmeltes „Wie spät is'n es?“ mischte sich mit den Worten, die noch immer aus dem Fernseher drangen.

„ … _aber keinen wissenschaftlichen Beweis, dass alte Milch auf neue Milch Bauchschmerzen gibt, ganz im Gegenteil, solange …“_

„Kurz nach zwölf“, antwortete Boerne und nutzte die Gelegenheit, die Fernbedienung in die Hand zu nehmen. Wenn er den anderen schon geweckt hatte, dann wenigstens aus einem guten Grund.

Thiel schmatze schlaftrunken vor sich hin und runzelte die Stirn, als seine Augen am Fernseher hängen blieben. „Was'n das?“

„Irgendetwas übers Stillen. Damit die jungen Mütter von heute sich auch noch zu später Stunde der richtigen Technik wegen beraten lassen können. Ich wollte es gerade – oder soll ich es anlassen?“, unterbrach Boerne sich selbst, weil Thiel die Augen schon wieder geschlossen hatte.

„Seh' ich aus, als würd' ich das brauchen? Erst Stilberatung mit Ihnen beim Einkaufen und jetzt auch noch Stillberatung im Fernsehen. Das ist genug für eine ganze Woche.“

„Wenn Sie noch mal Vater werden wollen …“

„Können Sie ein Kind kriegen?“

Boerne stockte einen Moment, doch Thiels Frage klang ernst. „Natürlich nicht.“

„Sehn Sie. Wozu muss ich dann übers Stillen Bescheid wissen.“

Boerne glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Vermutlich war Thiel doch nicht so wach, wie es den Anschein hatte und wusste nicht, was er hier von sich gab. Und morgen würde er alles schon wieder vergessen haben. Beziehungsweise heute. Jedoch konnte dieses Wissen weder das Lächeln, das sich auf Boernes Lippen stahl, noch das Kitzeln in seinem Bauch verhindern. Er sollte wirklich ganz unbedingt schlafen gehen. Irgendwie schien ihm auch die Hitze der letzten Tage nicht zu bekommen …

Thiel stoppte seine Überlegungen bezüglich seines Gesundheitszustandes. „Boerne?“

„Hm?“

„Ob Sie das Ding jetzt ausschalten und weiterschlafen.“ Seine Stimme war leise und er klang schon wieder halb eingeschlafen.

„Eigentlich sollte ich -“

„Hamse nich' nachher 'n Seminar?“

„Ja, aber -“

„Na also. Tun Sie sich und mir den Gefallen und“, der andere machte eine Pause, um ausgiebig zu gähnen, „nutzen Sie die Nachtruhe.“

Es war spät. Boerne war müde. Und das Sofa erschien ihm in diesem Zustand gar nicht mehr so ungemütlich. Natürlich war er sich bewusst darüber, dass er sich in ein paar Stunden dafür verfluchen würde, spätestens dann, wenn die Nackenschmerzen sich bemerkbar machen würden – aber jetzt, wo Thiel ihm wortlos ein Kissen in die Hand drückte und sich selber in eine angenehmere Position manövrierte, hatte er keine Lust, sich darüber näher den Kopf zu zerbrechen.

Er drückte auf den roten Knopf der Fernbedienung, der Bildschirm verstummte mit einem leisen Geräusch und sein Schlaf kam so schnell wie die plötzliche Dunkelheit.

 


End file.
